Winter Fun
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection for the Winter Drabble Challenge on HPFC.
1. Snow Fun

**Title:** Snow Fun  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 321  
 **Summary:** Sirius is such a child sometimes.  
 **Notes:**

 **Winter Drabble Challenge:** Pairing Used - Sirius/Hermione, Prompt Used - Festive

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** November Event - Easy - 11. Sirius Black

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Phoenix – Gold – Incorporate Fawkes the Phoenix into your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **October Event - Bingo - 66. (object) Wand

* * *

Sirius was in a festive mood. The snow was falling and all Sirius wanted to do was go play in it.

Hermione rolled her eyes, thinking her lover might have had way too much sugar that day. "You should start acting your age."

"Where's the fun in that? Come on. The students are gone. Let's have some fun on the grounds." He made to run out the door, but Fawkes showed up in a flurry of fire, halting his progress. "What..."

"You're a good phoenix, Fawkes," she praised the majestic bird, smiling when it preened at her compliment. "Fawkes stopped you because you were going outside in neither warm clothes nor warming spells."

He grinned sheepishly. "Oops."

Hermione took out her wand and waved it over both of them, murmuring the spell that would keep them warm and toasty despite the cold temperature. "Now, we're ready to play."

Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. He laughed as he picked up a snowball, aiming it at Hermione's head.

She shrieked when it landed on her. "I didn't give you permission for that."

He continued to laugh, and she silently vowed she would get revenge. When he least expected it, Sirius would pay for that.

Almost an hour later, Sirius was sitting on the snow, completely exhausted.

Seeing this as perfect timing, Hermione took out her trusty wand and sneakily lifted a pile of snow off of the ground. She levitated it over his head and let it go.

Hermione walked to the snow pile as he fought his way out of it. "Payback."

He glared at her, but the glare soon gave way to a genuine smile. "I taught you well."

"You corrupted me."

He shrugged, grabbed her ankle, and pulled so she landed next to him.

Hermione allowed laughter to shake her whole body as Sirius kissed the top of her head. He was right. This was fun.


	2. Up!

**Title:** Up!  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 216  
 **Summary:** Sirius is sleeping and Hermione is irritated.  
 **Notes:**

 **Winter Drabble Challenge:** Pairing Used - Sirius/Hermione, Prompt Used - "It's not a cat nap if you have been sleeping for 12 hours!"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Quong Po – Bronze – Incorporate China or someone/something of Chinese origin into your story.

* * *

Hermione stared out of the window. She was in the beautiful country of China for winter vacation and what was she doing? She wasn't exploring the country, hand-in-hand with Sirius. Oh no. She was stuck in a hotel room because of Sirius.

She turned back to the bed and decided enough was enough. She leaned over it and shook the bed. "Wake up!"

Sirius rolled over and blearily opened his eyes. "What?" he whined.

"No more sleeping," she ordered.

"I'm just taking a cat nap," he argued, closing his eyes once again.

"It's not a cat nap if you have been sleeping for 12 hours! We're in a beautiful country, and I want to go see it with you. If you not up and ready to go in twenty minutes, I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

He waggled his eyebrows and with innuendo clear in his voice, he suggested, "Maybe I need a little incentive to get up."

"How about if you don't get out of bed and ready to go, you won't be having sex for the rest of the trip."

Sirius sat up in bed and hurriedly scooted out from under the covers. "Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm us."

She smiled, satisfied with herself. "I knew you would see things my way."


	3. Favorite Treat

**Title:** Favorite Treat  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 215  
 **Summary:** Sirius's new favorite thing is chocolate.  
 **Notes:**

 **Winter Drabble Challenge:** Pairing Used - Sirius/Hermione, Prompt Used - Chocolate

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Sphinx – Gold – Incorporate a riddle into your story.

* * *

Sirius straddled Hermione. "So, I have a riddle for you."

Hermione grinned, reaching out to trace his defined muscles with gentle fingers. "What is it?"

"What's dark and sweet, and will taste so good dribbled all over you."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, pretending to think. "I'm hoping the answer is chocolate."

Sirius nodded and produced the bowl of melted chocolate.

Hermione put a finger into it and licked off the digit, eyes focused on her half-dressed lover.

Sirius's eyes were dilated, and his erection became even more prominent the more she sucked on her finger.

He ripped the blanket away that had been separating their bodies and carefully poured some chocolate over her chest and stomach. "This is definitely going to be my new favorite desert," he whispered, swiping a tongue along her left breast over to her right breast.

"I think it will be my favorite one as well," she moaned, clutching his hair with tight fists. "Just whatever you do, don't stop," she warned as she felt her stomach muscles clenched.

"Whatever your heart desires my love," he promised and went back to enjoying his treat. He would have to find out from Remus will he bought his year-long supply of chocolate. Sirius had a feeling he was going to need it.


	4. Cherry Red

**Title:** Cherry Red  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 164  
 **Summary:** Sirius needs Hermione's help.  
 **Notes:**

 **Winter Drabble Challenge:** Pairing Used - Sirius/Hermione, Prompt Used - Cherry Red

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Vindictus Viridian – Silver – incorporate any legal curse into your story.

* * *

Hermione put on her favorite winter shirt, a long-sleeved black shirt that was made with warming charms. It was soft to the touch and always made her feel pretty. "Hurry up, Sirius. I don't want to miss our dinner reservations."

"Hermione, help me look for it."

She sometimes wondered why she loved the man so much. He was almost as scatterbrained as Ron. She looked at her still shirtless lover and tried not to get distracted by his very nice chest, even while she suddenly remembered why she put up with him. "What is it again?"

"My favorite cherry red shirt."

"You have more than one cherry red shirt?" she asked with arched eyebrows.

He shrugged. "You can't ever have too many."

She rolled her eyes and took out her wand "Accio Sirius Black's favorite cherry red shirt." And it came sailing from underneath the bed.

Sirius grinned and kissed her soundly on the lips. "You're the best."

"And don't you ever forget it."


	5. Forever

**Title:** Forever  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 274  
 **Summary:** Hermione becomes scared.  
 **Notes:**

 **Winter Drabble Challenge:** Pairing Used - Sirius/Hermione, Prompt Used - Forever could never be long enough for me to feel like I've had long enough with you. — "Marry Me" by Train

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Sirius Black – Gold – Write about Sirius Black

* * *

Sirius and Hermione sat together underneath a tree. Snow was falling al around them, but a bubble they formed was magically protecting them from the cold.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe Fleur and Bill are divorcing. I can't believe Fleur and Charlie had an affair. I thought those two were forever."

"Yeah, it is sad."

"Do you think Bill and Charlie's relationship will ever be okay?"

He sighed deeply and held her close. "I don't know. Right now Bill's hurt, and he has a good reason to be angry. When there's time and distance, he might be able to forgive Charlie, but Bill has to want to forgive Charlie."

She carefully averted her gaze when she asked her next question. "Do you think that could happen to us? Do you think we'll fall out of love?"

He took her chin and tilted her face up. "Now, listen to me. I love you. I'll love you forever. There's no way forever can be long enough to make me feel like I've had enough of you."

"I thought Bill and Fleur had that kind of relationship. If they couldn't make it, what hope is there for us?"

"You can't go by another couple. Every couple is different. If you let their failure rule what we do, we'll never be happy."

"I'm scared. The idea of losing you terrifies me."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. "You'll never lose me," he promised and sealed it with another kiss.

She returned the kiss with quiet intensity, hoping with everything she had, that his words were true.


End file.
